Heart as cold as Ice
by Goldengirl303
Summary: What if Claire and Shane weren't the perfect couple they were set out to be? Claire catch's Shane getting it on with Eve, who comes to the rescue? Remember Claire's trouble making Cousin? Claire's not a push over anymore she's a badass ;) ;rated t coz im parainoid mild lanuage,sences;
1. Chapter 1

_**I love the morganville series and have nothing against cllaire and shane this is just a little chanege from your normal moranville story.**_  
_**this is my very first fafic so enjoy RXR **_  
_**i dont own anything of the morganville series the amazing Rachel Caine does **_

Chapter one

Claire P.O.V

I sat day dreaming about how my life has become so amazing. Yeh there was the whole thing of living in a small Texas town run by vampires…..

But I mean come on, I have my very own hot, dangerous, and sweet boyfriend, I also have 2 more amazing best friends and I have one asowme kickass job. What could possibly go wrong? Well a lot considering…. I live in a town run by crazy vampires, my boss is a crazy vampire, my best friend eve is a crazy Goth and my other best friend Michael is also a vampire.  
The only person keeping me in reality is Shane. Shane is my hot boyfriend who, just happens to hate vampires. I love him more than anything possible and I just think, that he loves me back. I wasn't to sure about that, when Kim came along flirting with Shane known stop but she's gone know along with all her cameras and video footage. So know it's just me and Shane.

I was brought back from all my thoughts by Oliver rather loudly clearing his throat beside me, getting my attention. Oliver had second command over the whole of Morganville beside Amelie. He was probably one of the scariest vampires around the whole of Morganville.

"Hello Claire" Oliver said gruffly in response to me looking up towards him.  
"Hey Oliver is something wrong?" I moved around all the stuff on my table, shuffling with it nervously.  
"No my dear Claire, but it is getting rather late outside and whatever the new rules I think you should be heading home back to the glass house"  
Oliver gestured towards the slightly tinted window I was sitting next to, were you could just see the sun setting. But however cute and romantic it might seem in Morganville it means DANGER.

"Yeh I best be heading home" I said carefully while tidying up the mess of textbooks and pie diagrams. I guess Monica forgot or just plain out never came.  
"Where you expecting someone?" asked Oliver while studying the mess. Monica" I explained simply before saying my good byes and leaving the café.

As I was turning the second corner towards the glass house – which was where I know lived again as my parents had decided to move back home again – I felt someone's presence behind me, or more like some vamp's presence.  
Then as quickly and silently as a mouse that someone/Vamp snaked out their arm and placed a firm but gentle grip on my shoulder then spun me around rather recklessly to face them. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the face of whom was most likely going to be the cause of my death. Preparing myself, when I heard….

"Claire my dear why is one out so late at night, any harm could come to you out here so close to nightfall" Myrinn (my crazy vampire boss) looked concerned but there was a slight red glint sparkling in the corner of his eyes. I didn't like that glint.  
"Oh ehhh well I was at…"I stammered out why I was out so late ad about Oliver. Myrinn just looked at me like I was the crazy one, I know me!

I ended up walking home with him and he made me tell him the  
hell-oh- pathic tables out loud 27 times because 27 is seemingly Myrinn lucky number, and yesterday it was only 18.

When we both thankfully arrived back at the glass house, Myrinn surprised me yet again by picking me up in a big bear hug and spinning me around, lifting my feet of the ground. However cold and strange this was I felt kinda safe. I knew how dangerous and crazy Myrinn could be especially with that little glint in his eye that signalled danger. I knew that he wouldn't ever let any danger come to me, well except himself.  
"What was that for Myrinn?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. But all Myrinn did to answer me though was to slowly tap his nose and shake his head silently before walking away and slowly disappearing back into the murky shadows of Morganville once again.

Michael had said something last night about working late at the music store tonight. So nobody heard come in. I tip-toed up the stairs, to find my way up to Shane's.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short and I got some info.

This story takes pace after fade out but Eve Claire Michael and Shane never got they band things and Claire still has here every powering bracelet.

Soz for the mix up

Goldengirl303 xxx

Chapter 2

Claire P.O.V

As I reached the top step turning towards Shane's room, I heard what almost sounded like a muffled cry. My head which was starting to hurt as a result of taking Myrinn's old pills, Snapped up looking towards Shane's bedroom. So I made my way to his room extra quickly.

Shane's bedroom door was basically wide open and what I saw in that room shattered my heart into a million different pieces. Because their laying on the bed was Shane and Eve. Shane was laying on his bed shirtless while eve was laying beside him in all her black dressed glory. With one hand caught and twisted in his shaggy hair while the other was pressed against his well worked chest.

Then totally unknown to the fact that I was standing under the door way, frozen to the ground with shock. Eve and Shane both leaned into each other while kissing one an other hungrily.

And before I knew it myself the pills I had taken form Myrinn later that day kicked in more than they ever have before because my brain started to think of all the ways and plans that I could use to either run away, or hurt them both. While I, also started to swear in every type of language ever known to man and half of them I have never spoken in my life. These pills could be particularly dangerous to humans but unfortunately just not me.

Two heads popped up to look at me from Shane's bed as I was finishing with my last swear word in Irish Gaelic. After that my self esteem broke down and I just couldn't handle it any longer. 

I cried out in pain and disbelief as I watched them both look at me with shock, guilt and I feel smug to say this but with fear. Then to my horror I kicked the wall once with anger so hard that I made a whole that went right through to the inside of Shane's room, then I slammed the door so hard that the whole house shuddered with the impact also to my delight came of its hinges. That should show them that next time they should really even try to shut the door.

After my fight with the wall and door I ran to my room. It may sound stupid that I went into my room but I had locked and dead bolted the door and that could take forever to unlock while already I could hear Shane's heavy foot steps sprinting towards me.

For the first time ever I am actually thankful for those pills Myrinn gave me cause I was able to reach my room before Shane in record time. I didn't have time though to stop and close my door because I new Shane would just break it down, so not knowing at all what I'm doing I run towards the window and open it up as high as it will go then shout, as loud to as I can "Myrinn Oliver someone help"

I don't know what made me do it but I did. I turned around thinking maybe that there could be a small chance that I would be able to make it to that door only to see Shane's frustrated, angry and slightly sad face look towards me trying to catch my eye.

I noticed that now there was not one ounce of guilt on his face and well that just made me feel like I worthless piece of rubbish.

"Claire its not what it looks I swear look at me, say something" Shane spoke quietly but you could see in his eyes how frustrated he really was.

How could he? Why would he?

Argh he made me feel so stupid, alone, worthless, ugly there is a list that could go on for ever.

So, for many reasons unknown one probably because my mouth couldn't form any words and I couldn't see because me eyes were full of tears that I knew were about to blow. I could see the shock on his face and also amuse met fighting its way into his deep mesmerizing eyes.

After that I fell into a pathetic ball of misery, curled up into a protective ball and let out the sobs that were hurting my breathing already.

After what felt like years but I'm sure was only I few secounds I felt a presences' behind me of three people enter the room and two of which were vampires….

Two of these people/vamps came in from the window behind me and one from behind Shane. I looked up feeling helpless and instantly surrendering myself to what ever threat had entered the glass house or well my room. Only to see three people I was not expecting to see at all. Rex Myrinn and the queen of Morganville….

Rex came from behind Shane and pushed him against the wall hard.

"What did you do to ma little sis" Rex was my, big cousin but we were so close that we were basically brother and sister. I could tell just by looking at Rex that he had know idea what the heck was going on but someone had just hurt his li'l cuz and he was angry.

"I swear I didn't do nothing, just a stupid kiss, it didn't mean anything I swear" Shane just kept blabbing on about it wasn't what it looked and wasn't his fault.

Then Shane's words finally clicked in my Rex's mind, and this resulted with Rex shouting "You cheated on my li'l Claire bear, are you asking for a death wish!"

I could see the anger flashing in Rex's eye's, like bright red warning light. So then I watched rather smugly as Rex gave a real hard punch to Shane's nose. I swear I heard it creak too, but come on that scum deserved it.

After a few minutes I felt myself be lifted up into someone's strong cold arms and I looked up to see that, yet again Myrinn had come to my rescue. My crazy ass vampire boss how would have guessed.

Myrinn looked down at me at the same time and I realised that Myrinn must have new something like this was going to happen to me because of the bone crushing hug he'd given me just before he'd left.

I could see mow the sadness making its way across his cold vampire futures along with concern and understanding. Believe it or not but I also so that the evil glint in his eye looked like it was directed at Shane and that made me feel safe, just for a while anyway.

Then Myrinn's face flicked back up towards Amelie. Amelie, who had been standing stiffly against the wall, just watching everything with noting but anger spread across her face, went into action. I don't know whether that anger was because we had ruined her nice peaceful evening, or if she actually cared that Shane had hurt me worse than any other way possible. I had a feeling it was the later, because then looking at her looking at Shane with that anger filled expression also looking at him with so much disgust in her eyes I nearly flinched away myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been really busy. I also really need some ideas for were to go with this story. Thankx so much and Please RXR….

Amelie suddenly snapped into action and made her way over to Shane and my Rex. She pulled Shane out of Rex's vice like grip rather roughly as if it had been harder than she'd expected.

Once Shane was out of my Rexy's way he came sprinting towards me, pulling me into his arms bridal style. Myrinn just smiled secretly to himself, before making his way over to Shane gruffly. Then joining Amelie with interrogating Shane and telling him everything he was now aloud to do and not aloud to do, with or without there permission.

I know this may sound highly crazy and mad but right there and then Amelie and Myrinn could very easily get away with being my two very, strict and protective parents.

Meanwhile Rex never stopped from swaying gently and protectively in his arms, telling me that not everything was going to be okay but he would always be there for me like he was now.

Calming me the way only Rex could, I relaxed into his arms until I felt more presence enter my now very crowded room. I opened my eye to be shocked to see that presence to be in the fact of Eve, Michael and Oliver…..

Felling me stiffen in his arms and let out one more hopeless sob of misery into his chest, Rex held me yet tighter in his arms. Holding the new presence in my room guilty until proven innocent.

Michael taking the lead all but shouted to get everyone's attention in my little room.

"What the Heck is going on here!" I could see the worry lines now creasing Michaels forehead and the stress in his eyes. Eve looked terrified and I new exactly why her boyfriend was one kickass vampire and she had cheated on him with his best friend. But I be she didn't think a moment to the fact that she had also cheated with her best friends boyfriend for I don't know how long.

Oliver just took one petty look across the whole room and probably guessed what was going one and knowing Oliver he was most likely exactly right.

Michael not seeing Shane in the furthest corner away from me, made his way straight towards me. Rex though didn't like this and warned him "stay the heck away man"

Michael was obviously shocked that Rex had not showed one ounce of fear at Michael's very scary vamp look. Though in fact I'm sure that I saw fear quickly swipe across Michaels face when he really took a good look at Rex. (**pic's on my profile)**

Well I suppose Rex was quiet a sight. He had dark hair but it wasn't so dark that it looked black. His eyes were a light chocolate brown and his skin had a tanned twinge from working outside a lot. He also had a lot of muscle and not the unhealthy models that wrestlers have no it wasn't too showy but enough for you to tell that he had been working out. I had always though, been able to fit my tiny arms around his torso but tonight my arms went barely have way meant that he had obviously been working out in jail.

Rex hadn't been done for anything big, not really he got theft for stealing some poor guys cow on a dare. Rex hadn't taken it hard though he had walked straight into his prison Sal and not said a word of argument.

Then only as Oliver walked over towards Myrinn and Amelie for info and updates did Michael notice his cheating scum of a beast friend cowering in the corner like a big coward.

Once Amelie was finished with Shane, she left Myrinn and Oliver to hold him back from running towards me. He kept repeating those same four words " Claire I'm so sorry" I could hear the words but I was slowly starting to feel very numb and tired and I could feel a slight darkness approaching me.

Rex and Amelie spoke some silent words before Amelie turned to me and gently asked

"Claire what happened my dear"


	4. Chapter 4

**READ ITS IMPORTANT!**

**OK GUZ I AM SOOO SORRY I AINT UPDATE BUT ITS BEEN REALLY BUSY IVE MOVED TO LIKE 3 DIFFERENT HOUSES SINCE I LAST UPDATE! I KNOW RITE AN D LIKE 2 OF THEM HAD NO INTERNET **

**BUT KNOW IM FINNALY SETALLDED AND I'VE GOT INTERNET WOOHOO! :D SOO THANKZ FOR THE REVIWS REALLY MAKES A GIRLS DAY! THANKZ TO**

_**lionandlamb7**_

_**becky babe 18**_

_**BehindGlassHouses**_

_**Epona's Chosen**_

_**That was such an epic fail**_

_**-**__**Hey-Lol-Boys-Giggle**_

_**Fangsbaby**_

_**HappilySleeping**_

_**shellybee**_

_**hellokitty**_

_**vampiregirl2808**_

_**MyImmortalxo**_

_**laraandkurtisfan97**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

_PREVIOSLY_

Then only as Oliver walked over towards Myrinn and Amelie for info and updates did Michael notice his cheating scum of a beast friend cowering in the corner like a big coward.

Once Amelie was finished with Shane, she left Myrinn and Oliver to hold him back from running towards me. He kept repeating those same four words " Claire I'm so sorry" I could hear the words but I was slowly starting to feel very numb and tired and I could feel a slight darkness approaching me.

Rex and Amelie spoke some silent words before Amelie turned to me and gently asked

"Claire what happened my dear"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**Plzz RXR **_

_I only own the storyline plot Rachel caine owns the rest! _

I woke in a dark room although an oddly comforting darkness like it was embracing me in a warm hug. Like most of the founder's houses this one seemed to have its on personality. I slowly found myself looking around my surroundings. Expecting to find my light pink throw at the bottom of my bed and pictures of myself Eve, Michael and Shane but know I was awake to a dark brown painted room where I could just make out the teal colour stripes on the wall. In the middle of the room was a GIANT kings size bed which I was laying on, then a bedside cabinet on each side of the bed, sitting on the cabinets were normal manly things like, aftershave, a watch, an alarm clock and some pictures that were dotted around the room. So by what I could see I was fairly guessing this was a mans room. Now what the Hell was I doing in some guy's room which was most definitely not Shane's! I looked down to find myself wearing nothing but my undies and a shirt that smelt oddly familiar, like Rex my cousin that had been put in jail but what the heck?...

Then it all came crashing down on me like ice falling form the roof of your house on your worst snowy Monday mornings. Last night Myrinn hug, Shane and Eve, Rex there for me.

It was all too much and I couldn't handle thinking about it anymore. I reached up to wipe away tears that I though should be racing there way down my face just know, to find nothing but a lump of sleep in the corner of my eye.

To distract myself from thinking of it, well just really thinking about anything at all. I slowly climbed of the very comfortable bed, joints screaming in complaint to make a further investigation of the room I wondered around the room aimlessly flicking through old car magazines, taking in every detail of the room.

I picked up one of the pictures to find me catching a go-carry of, of Rex. We were both smiling like lunatics at the camera and you could see the rest of the family smiling and laughing at us in the background. I remember that day like it was yesterday my 13th birthday everyone had come around to celebrate little Claire bear's birthday, hitting the teen years. That was six years ago now I cant believe it those were the good old days were everything was simple and easy before I became the overly smart freak. When I was popular with my friends, Rex and I even had my first boyfriend.

I found other pictures to. A picture of Rex, Me, Amy (Rex's girlfriend) and some of our other friends gathered outside the cinema waiting to see Mamma Mia.

How I missed them all especially Amy who had been so close to me she'd been like the sister I never had, she was tall slim with light shimmering brown hair that reached her shoulders it flowed out in waves at the bottom in a styled way. A full fringe and light blue eyes that I could always seem to trust. She was only one year younger than Rex and 2 years older than me. Which would make her 20.

I seemed to be a way in my own little world when the wooden door that was directly across from the bed was swung open swiftly and in came Rex. He strode forward picked up in a bone crushing hug and spun me around as if I weighed nothing at all. I couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise and a giggle because I felt amazingly at home in his strong comforting arms much like I had felt last night, but know I was a great deal happier.

"Rex Stop I feel dizzy" I yelped after he had spun me around for at least 3 minutes.

"Sorry Claire bear couldn't help myself it's been waaaaaay to long!" he sounded breathless at the end much like me from all the spinning.

"Well it's not my fault you got yourself locked up in jail you idiot!" I replied in what I thought sounded like an exasperated voice while weekly slapping his arm.

"arghphh" "Claire I've heard enough from your parents 'bout that already 'Kay dude just cool down all I did was *borrow* some dude's cow for like a day and he had to go all berserk on me!" said Rex trying to sound grumpy but it was failing miserably.

"_Cough_ JERK _Cough" _I said laughing

"Right that's it you're getting it" shouted Rex as he started tickling me without mercy I ended up one the floor begging him to stop. "Apologise then I'll let you go" he said calmly

"NEVER!" I squealed. It went on this way for a while until we were interrupted by more presence in the room.

Amile made her presence known first by coughing lightly. I jumped up first towing Rex up behind me which was proving quiet difficult because of the fact that he was all muscle and probably weighed 3 times me.

"Hello young Claire I trust your feeling better know?" Amile said knowingly with a slight drop of amusement flowing in through her words.

"Hi Amile I'm feeling much better know thanks, how are you?" I asked casually while leaning more against Rex who was standing behind me with his arms rapped around my waist. I was close with Amile know I don't exactly know when but at some point she had become more than just my acquainted boss she had somehow become my friend.

"I am very well thank you dear know as you know this does not seem to be your room either is it your house" she took a breath "this house would be one of my favourite houses apart form the Glass house of the Day house, this is your cousin Rex and Amy's house they moved in just yesterday but with everyone's help the house seems to have turned out very well don't you think?" I could tell Amile was trying to avoid the real reasons as to why she had come at this moment for which I was extremely thankful for.

"Well I have only seen the one room but form what I have seen….." I took a breath thinking back at what exactly Amile had said "Wait Rex and Amy have moved in Amy's here?"

It was then that I finally noticed the other people on the room standing on either side of Amile was Michael and Amy. As soon as I caught her eye I flew from Rex's embrace and right into Amy's arms they slipped right around my waist as she was only bout 4 inches taller than me and I straight always smelt the smell of strawberry shampoo mixed with her soft perfume.

We both giggled we were so happy Amy was such the opposite of me we were almost the same. She ate loads of healthy stuff but still had little flicks and sometimes me and her would sit and eat like 7 bars of chocolate in the one day. Then she is really healthy and fit unlike me, I like to run just can never be bothered. I'm the smart one she's the fashion addict. We always fight but which actors are hotter and which type off popcorn to bye but when I lived back home we were inseparable.

"where the heck have you been Claire I've been worrying my ass of for you phoning around to your parents for weeks and kept getting voicemail then like three weeks ago they answered saying you went to collage but they couldn't even remember where!" Amy let it all out in a rush I swear she could talk for the world.

I let out a sigh and said "Yeah soz Am'z I've got a lot to explain"

Looked around the room again spotting Michael "what you doing here Michael I said sadly with a slight twinge of anger then instantly felt guilty he was most likely going through exactly what I was. Although I couldn't help the feeling that he knew something that I didn't. I had that gut feeling you know the one where you just know your missing something.

/

_8 weeks later_

Things went smoothly days passed like hours, hours like minutes. I loved spending time with Amy and Rex. I never strayed once to the glass house and I never saw Michael, Eve or Shane I'm glad though I don't think I'd be able to cope just looking at any of them.

Just know I was laying on the couch reading one if the newest vampire books I found it so ironic how they made out that love always has a happy ending. How the vampire ALWAYS has a soft side and how at the end someone ALWAYS gets what they want. None of this is true though this is what everyone dreams for a safe adventure one that Is thrilling but puts you in absolute nought danger.

Amy was taking a shower while Rex was of looking for some takeaway dinner.

So for once I found myself moderately alone. It was as I was babbling away to myself that I felt a slight breeze ruffling my hair. I turned round expecting Rex to be ready to pounce and possibly tickle me to death. Although what I was not expecting was to see Shane Eve and Michael standing in my living room.

I lunched myself straight for the stairs trying to make a great escape to find Amy before I had yet an other mental break down. Unfortunately Michael was to fast he flew across the room and gripped me out of thin air I started to scream but her had his hand on my mouth. That's when self defence kicked in although he was a vampire I was definitely going to make one hell of a fight.

I bite down as hard as I could onto his hand and heard him hiss in pain then I stomped on lis left foot with all my might while squirming under his right arm.

"Ever heard off personal space man because its well used know a days" I spat at him.

I cast a quick glance around the room Shane and Eve jaws were basically touching the floor

So ok while I was with Rex I might off picked up an attitude to sew me!

"Owe ya'll to mite wanna' shut those mouths before somthin as vile as you crawls its way in!" they just looked all the more stunned then Shane got his act together first

"Claire listen we need to talk, I…." I cut him of there

"Yeah Shane you made a mistake you love me more all you want is me blah, blah, blah but Shane I've heard that $hit before and it aint gonna work 'kay"

/

**Ok guys soz ma chaps r short but I need ideas! Soo plzz rxr it makes me update more and I promise I'm gonna be updating form here on in! **

**Sooo Claries got an attitude next theres going to be SUPRISES and claires gettn a new look soo give me ideas wat kiddn hair also I need a new nick name for her coz the new Claire aint gonna be any Claire bear no more! Sooo plzz ideas and I promise I will update withn the next week soo **

**Cheerz **** xx**

**Goldengirl303 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys this is like a quick update still struggling as to where this story is really going so still loookn for ideas! **** plzz I need ideas and reviews **

**Ohh and thankz to happilysleeping for all the ideas and reviews keep it coming!**

**Ok and I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't update I've been having some Guy trouble so know I'm really in the mood with Claire, **

**CHECK OUT MY PRO GOT CLAIRE AND AMY AND OUTFITS **

**ALSO SOME EPIC BREAK-UP SOMGS **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Previously _

_So ok while I was with Rex I might off picked up an attitude to sew me!_

_"Owe ya'll to mite wanna' shut those mouths before somthin as vile as you crawls its way in!" they just looked all the more stunned then Shane got his act together first_

_"Claire listen we need to talk, I…." I cut him of there_

_"Yeah Shane you made a mistake you love me more all you want is me blah, blah, blah but Shane I've heard that $hit before and it aint gonna work 'Kay"_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

This didn't seem to affect Shane though he just seemed to brush away what I had said as lies and by his face he honestly believed that I still loved him and how he thought that with the amount of anger written all over my face was beyond me.

"Claire I understand it's a shock I know but Michael understood when he found out why can't you?" he took an exasperated sigh as if this all my fault but god was he wrong there. "Claire listen we can work this out don't blame this on yourself, really we were going to tell you but I guess I thought someone as smart as you would have worked it out by then"

Then that's when it got out of hand it was all to much and all the anger I had been holding in all my life, all the anger I had stopped form letting out, form being sweet loving caring Claire, was let lose.

"You think I blame a single thing on my friken self then you are wrong there Shane because I know this is your entire fault, all that man steal'n sluts" I pointed to where Eve was still standing in the door way, which is also where Michael was standing beside her with a sad look on his face this guilt evident in his eyes.

"WAIT!" I rounded to Michael "You new bout this and you never said a word? Michael how could you! How long for Shane? How long!"

Michael didn't answer one question just looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Claire listen to yourself, you're sounding like a mad woman, It was only a little fun I still love ya Claire babe kay? Come' on lets get back home away from this wako dude's house" during his little speech Shane had man ached to find his way closer to me, invading my personal space. Then while I was to shocked to respond, he leaned in fast not like before although the kiss still felt amazing just like before passionate and loving, Maybe I could love Shane, Maybe what happened really had just been a big misunderstanding…..

NO I was NOT just thinking that. Shane had hurt me bad, he had cheated on me! And worse he had Cheated on me with EVE!

I knew Shane would not be expecting what happened next, although I wasn't expecting it to be this easy. I kicked him hard, forcing all my frustration, anger and sadness, into that kick. I hit my target perfectly, so perfect even Rex would be proud of me. I kicked him in his most prised possession. He staggered back from the impact. Though I wasn't finished yet, I let my arm fly into his right eye, just the way Rex had taught me. Positioning my hips right and elbows out right hand extended forward. I let out so many punches I couldn't count. All that was going threw my head was the sickening sight of Eve lying with Shane kissing fiercely.

I had Shane backed against the furthest wall form where we had previously kissed, when I heard Eve scream out my name along with some other words that were I think, meant to offend me, or even scare me but all they did though was fuel my dangerous anger.

Eve marched up behind me grapping me by the shoulder and spinning me around roughly. "Get off him Claire, NOW!"

I didn't know what to do with myself I couldn't hit Eve could I. It wasn't that I was scared no I was more than stronger than Eve now if anything I would feel sorry for her if we got in a real fight because she would be the one most likely be the one at the hurt end.

Suddenly though before I could do anything Eve was ripped away from me by none other than my Amy. Amy seemed not to care about hurting Eve in fact if anything the sweet caring Amy seemed set upon doing more than hurting Eve.

"Get of her you be'otch!" screamed Amy I couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Eve as she had no idea what she had gotten herself into, because as Amy is sweet and caring but she could be deadly .

"What the bloody hell did I miss know!" was the voice than broke me out of my mental state. Rex came straight towards me ripping Shane easily away from my grip and throwing him against the wall. There was a slight bang as Shane's head made impact first, but obviously nothing that would mess his head up more than it already was. He was though thankfully knocked into unconsciousness.

Michael, suddenly deciding now was the time to move .Speeding threw the air, so all you could see was a slight brush of a shadow flying threw the room, he grabbed Shane and flung him over his shoulder. Then when he was making his way to Eve, stood in the way. Easily though Michael flung her out of the way causing her to crash into the bookcase. This caused Rex of course, to go straight to Amy not realising that I was next on Michael's getaway list. Eve had managed to get her arms and legs rapped around Michael and even now when he was saving her she still managed to look slutty. I realise know why she still wears black because she could wear tiny skirts and high heels and she could get away with calling it gothic instead of slut-like.

He then he flew towards me…

Of Corse I fought against him but Michael's eyes were bright red and his face was filled with pure anger. I kicked his legs and shoved against his chest, but it was useless. This though did seem to anger him a great deal. He slapped me across the face and I let out a high pitched scream. It seemed that everyone turned to stop and stare as I slowly fell into Michael's arms as I slowly lost consciousness. I could feel my cheek still stinging.

"NOOO you Bastard!" was the last thing I heard Rex scream before passing out and for once in a long time I just let go without worrying at all.

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PIC'S AND STUFF!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**And reviews really make a girls day tell me what you think of the story plzz :P**

**Xx**

**Goldengirl **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys **

**On ma pro there is some ideas for characters and outfits, they are only ideas though and if you have any other ideas for different people plzzz tell! **** x**

**Thankz RXR **

**Xxxx**

**Golderngirl303 **

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

___He then he flew towards me…_

_Of Corse I fought against him but Michael's eyes were bright red and his face was filled with pure anger. I kicked his legs and shoved against his chest, but it was useless. This though did seem to anger him a great deal. He slapped me across the face and I let out a high pitched scream. It seemed that everyone turned to stop and stare as I slowly fell into Michael's arms as I slowly lost consciousness. I could feel my cheek still stinging._

_"NOOO you Bastard!" was the last thing I heard Rex scream before passing out and for once in a long time I just let go without worrying at all._

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

I woke up in the one room, I soo did not want to wake up in any time soon.

I woke up in Shane's room….

To be more precise I awoke in Shane's bed.

God all I could see in my mind was that picture of Eve basically laying on top of Shane moaning, god.

I took a deep breath and made a quick assessment off myself, to find I was still fully clothed, _thank god_, just sweating like a pig. I had a bruise the size of china on my right bicep, were I must have hit of the wall in my struggle to get away from Michael.

God how could Michael still take **there **side after what they did to him, to me.

There were questions that I needed answers to, RIGHT KNOW.

I slowly managed to crawl of the bed and step towards the door, I had to get out of here, I had to get back to Rex and Amy they had worrying there asses off right know looking for me, surely they would be smart enough to figure that those stupid jerks would take me back here.  
Hopefully there would be no one waiting outside the room or spying on me like some perv, I creaked open Shane's bedroom door and tiptoed my way towards my room.

I managed to make it without being caught maybe they were really just that dump to leave me un supervised, or maybe they thought that I had to chance of escaping and would just give up. _Hell, were they wrong. _

My room was just the same as I had left it clean tidy and organised although I knew that most of my belongings would be gone from my drawers and that the pictures would be gone from my bedside table. I went to my closet to check and see if there was anything that I could change into. There was only a few things hanging up on the rack and only 3 pairs of shoes at the bottom.

I took one of the shirts that was hanging up, it was Michael's old black one, I remember that he had worn it once or twice during my first few days staying at the glass house. Also with a pair of my old jeans, that were also sitting neatly in the closet, and a pair of old trainers. I didn't have any underwear or anything here, and to be truthful I didn't have the guts to change that sort of thing here in case someone finally figured out that I wasn't were I was meant to be, jumped in when I was changing. Sad I know but I mean eww.

Giving my room one last glance around the room I realised that there was one other change, my bedroom window had been boarded over. Therefore I had no way of escaping from this room.

I wouldn't be able to make it to the front door I knew that, not with Michael. So it was back to Shane's room I guess. So again taking my time and thinking about every step before I took it I made my way towards Shane's room.

As I was about 3 feet away from Shane's room when I felt his arms slide around my waist, I could feel his cool breath in my ear and his nose in my hair.

"Now, now, now where have you been trying to escape to Claire" Shane whispered in my ear gently.

"Shane, I…"

"Shoo it's alright Claire, quiet know"

Shane led me back to his room slowly keeping his arms around me the whole time. I couldn't do anything about it because trying to escape would just probably be a waste of energy, and I also had this horrible gut feeling that something was much worse than it seemed.

Once we got to his room Shane led me inside shutting the door behind him with his foot. He led me to the wall and held me against it, softly leaning against me stopping me from escaping, his body pressed against mine he kissed me…..

The kiss was nearly rough but intoxicating. I replied to his kiss without a second thought, I couldn't believe what I was doing though it was like my head was screaming at me to STOP, while my heart was screaming for MORE.

Shane stopped to breath then and trailed soft kisses across my neck, while all I could do was stand there shocked, frozen in place. Slowly he raised his head up again and that's when I seen them, his bright red eyes and sharp teeth fangs…

And I screamed


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I though about not updating but I thought that would be rather cruel soo here we go. **

**Please review!**

**Plzz plzz plzz **

**Xxx **

**Goldengirl303 **

**Xxx **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Shane led me back to his room slowly keeping his arms around me the whole time. I couldn't do anything about it because trying to escape would just probably be a waste of energy, and I also had this horrible gut feeling that something was much worse than it seemed._

_Once we got to his room Shane led me inside shutting the door behind him with his foot. He led me to the wall and held me against it, softly leaning against me stopping me from escaping, his body pressed against mine he kissed me….._

_The kiss was nearly rough, but intoxicating. I replied to his kiss without a second thought, I couldn't believe what I was doing though it was like my head was screaming at me to STOP, while my heart was screaming for MORE._

_Shane stopped to breath then and trailed soft kisses across my neck, while all I could do was stand there shocked, frozen in place. Slowly he raised his head up again and that's when I seen them, his bright red eyes and sharp teeth fangs…_

_And I screamed_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Shane smiled a smile full of mischief one that gave me shivers all the way down my spine. I screamed and screamed but no one seemed to hear me. Even Shane seemed to have turned a deaf ear to me; he was slowly kissing along my jaw line again. I new sometime soon he was going to bite me and I didn't want to happen.

Think Claire, THINK

God how the hell am I going to get out of this, what would Rex do, well Rex would give'em one on the nose. So that's what I did.

My hand snaked out as soon as he brought his face back up towards mine, right in the middle of his nose. I put as much strength as I could in that hit.

Shane though this time seen me coming and wasn't as shocked as before. He grabbed my arms and held them above my head and leaned his whole body up against mine, pinning me to the wall.

Shane really did seem to be getting into this so I did the only thing off doing right then, I kissed him back. I placed my hands around his neck trying to keep his mouth on mine rather than my neck. The kiss was great yeah he was still amazing at kissing but know when we kissed I didn't get the butterfly feeling in my stomach at least not in a good way. And I didn't get that urgent need for more, to be truthful it just wasn't right anymore…

Then slowly while kissing him, I slid towards the door, still keeping my back against the wall.

Soon I had my back to the door and I could feel the handle jabbing into my back slightly painfully. I slid on of my hands to the top of his head pulling in for one more kiss. While the other slid behind my back to the handle. Shane didn't seem to notice as he was to busy other wise.

"Shane I LOVED you," was what I uttered before escaping through the door and bee lining down the stairs. I had this feeling like the stairs were basically pulling me down, but also while helping me keep my balance. Once again the glass house was helping me out.

I could hear Shane pounding down after me but as soon as I got to the door and pulled it open he stopped. The sun was fully up and the daylight was spilling into the hall.

"Argh, Claire STOP, come back"

I turned around and stood outside the house right in the middle of the pool of sunlight. "No Shane listen, WHY? What did I Ever do to deserve to be treated like this, we were perfect together, you were everything I ever wanted, we were meant to last forever together, and all this time you were pretending. You were with EVE Shane. And now look at you, you're a SUCKER! Literally."

I let a frustrated sob, why did life have to be so ultimately Crap. All I wanted was to be back home with my parents, my friends, my family. To be at one off dad's little family Barbeques were Rex, Amy and me would have races and play tag. Life seemed so simple back then, now it's just a big mess. Rex and Amy are here now though and that's all I need.

I took off without a second look back, I ran for what seemed hours but was what I'm sure only a few minuets. I arrived at what looked to be a small run down bar. I could hear faint laughter and talking behind the doors and since this was the only place that I thought I wouldn't find anyone I new- ( although that is quiet impossible in Morganville) – I went inside.

Inside was rather small, there was the bar to the left of the room lined with black worn out stools. Then dotted around the rest of the room were small round tables coupled with a few corner booths which were hidden away. There were only very few people, the bar man was obviously standing manning the drinks; he seemed a fairly normal guy, quiet young really. Then there was a small group of just younger guys and girls around Rex's age milling around at different tables.

I went over and sat in one off the bar stool's near some guy with dark brown hair. If I wasn't so angry and depressed right know I would be thinking he was really cute, no wait scratch that cute is not the right word for him, majorly sexy though is more like it.

"What can I get ya'll miss?" asked the barman

"Ah err can a get a sprite please?" I answered dully, slowly lifting my head.

"Sure thing," her turned round ready to fetch my order when he was interrupted by my brown haired god beside me, (god listen to me already)

"Make that two beers mate please" he said he had this amazing accent which had a slight English twinge. The barman just nodded.

I was to shocked to protest that I was to young and I actually felt that I could use something to give me even the slightest buzz.

He turned round and faced me "You look like you need it" was his answer to my puzzling look and lift of one eyebrow.

"Sure as hell do" I muttered under my breath although he seemed to hear me and let out a low chuckle.

"What could have happened to make such a cute young girl so sad?" he questioned lightly. On any other normal day I would have had butterflies from him calling me cute but right know I just didn't have the energy, it felt like today's events had totally drained me and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and not wake up for a very, very long time.

"Stupid bloodsucking vampires and boyfriends" was what slipped out my mouth. I heard his intake of breath and I of course realized my mistake what if he didn't know about the bloodsuckers. I brought my eyes to meet his and felt a little queasy.

He shook his head slowly "You know about them, then ehh li'l Claire?"

"How... do u know ma name?" God stupid, stupid question, but I also wanted to know the answer real badly.

"Rex was worried bout you when he moved so he called in back-up" he gestured to himself "And it came"

"Ahh Rex, God he's going to be worried sick" I took a big sip of my beer and let my head fall back staring at the sealing. I have no way of getting home and I don't even know where the heck I am.

"Don't worry babe, I texted him tell'n him where you are as soon as you walked through the door" I didn't ask how he recognized me because Rex would probably have posters up by know.

"Thanks, any idea when he'll be here?" I asked slowly still not moving my eyes away from the ceiling

"Well, he was down at the borders watching out with Myrinn in case they tried to leave with you, so I give it about an hour and a half, knowing Rex's driving anyway" the brown haired guy brought his hand down and rested it on my knee in a comforting way and it worked I could feel myself relaxing just being with him.

"The name's Jamie by the way, Jamie Taylor" I looked up at him my eyes boarding into his.

"Claire, Claire Danvers"

"Nice to meet ya Claire, know why don't you tell me where the heck you've been the past three days"

"Well, I woke up,.." and the whole story cam piling out about how scared I'd been and how I just knew that Shane was going to bite me and how I escaped. He nodded his head and never interrupted till the end when he pulled my barstool right next to his and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to fend away the goose bumps I had covering them.

I realized then that I was only wearing jeans and Michael's old shirt and shoes of course no jacket or jumper.

I started shivering uncontrollably until I felt what I think was Jamie's old, washed out leather jacket go around my shoulders. It smelt completely of guy, with a hint of linx aftershave.

Then Jamie wound his arms around my small waist and cuddled me into him. I was so comfortable and relaxed then I never wanted to move.

After about five minuets I started to feel myself drift of and not caring that I was in a pub in some strange guy's arms I let myself go, feeling completely at ease.

After a little while I started to hear shushed voices and one voice I would never forget enter the bar. I blinked my eyes open quickly so as no one would notice, to check where I was Jamie had brought me over to one off the corner booths and I was in his lap. To any passer by or onlooker we would have looked like the perfect couple with me cuddled up in his arms. And to be honest I was completely happy with them thinking that.

Rex was making his way towards us, relief written all over his face. I snuggled deeper into Jamie burying my face deeper into his chest. I was so shocked at myself for behaving like this but it was like I was being pulled towards him making me want to get closer and closer to him and when I did I loved the feeling off absolute safety and comfort that fallowed. I cant believe I'm thinking this but I think I could possibly be falling for this guy. After Shane I new I could never feel the same way I did with him, but its ok to just like to feel wanted every know and again right.

"Don't worry darli'n it all gonna be orite" Jamie whispered in my ear and I could feel my tensed muscles relax again.

"What the hell happened to her" Rex whisper shouted to Jamie

"Its okay Rex, Can it or you'll wake her up. She needs sleep" I new that Jamie new that I was awake but he was saving me from facing Rex right now. Plus he was right I really did need some sleep.

"Sorry man I was worried sick about her, I swear she gets in this crap sometimes just to wind me up!" Rex sighed "come on then the car's waiting outside"

I felt Jamie wrap my arms around his neck before standing up.

"Here give her to me man, you look knackered, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner but Myrinn insisted that we had to phone Amile" Said Rex, although he himself sounded just as tired. I wonder when he last had a decent nights sleep because if I was gone for three days then, agh I got shivers down my back just thinking about being back there with Shane, holding me kissing me. And how the hell did I manage to be out for three days, all I could think know was that I needed a shower.

I felt Rex hold out for me and try to take me away form Jamie, but that just wasn't happening. Instinctively I held on even tighter to Jamie. Jamie laughed full out and Rex sighed then Chuckled himself saying "looks like you got your self a catch there"

I swear if I wasn't meant to be asleep dead to the world I would of turned round and slapped Rex upside the head for that. Instead to hide my reddening cheeks I buried my face deeper again in Jamie's chest letting out a small moan that I hoped sounded like one filled with sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I woke up again in Rex's car with my head in Jamie's lap in the backseat. I rubbed at my eyes trying to force out that annoying sleep that was stuck in the corners of my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty" smiled Jamie I could hear Rex snort in the front seat and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I peered out the front window which I could clearly see form my seat that it was far from morning in fact if anything it was near 10 o'clock I would say. The road outside was dark, very dark only lighten up very dully by the old streetlamps and the headlights from Rex AMAZING car.** (For pictures look on my pro) **

I was still wrapped in Jamie's jacket and my legs were curled up behind me, if it wasn't for the fact that Jamie was holding me safe in his lap I would be peeing myself scared because I wasn't wearing a seatbelt and it was Rex that was driving.

I didn't even dare to look up at the speed he was going. Its not that I don't like going fast cause I do its just that well its pitch black outside and I'm sitting without a seatbelt. If we crashed we'd make a great wee snack for the vamps.

"Where are we?" I asked Rex sleepily.

"Nearly home Claire Bear" he answered wearily "Amy's packing our stuff Amile has given us permission to leave" he sighed I knew he must be happy about this getting out off this danger site he was so protective of Amy and me it was unbelievable.

"When?" was my only answer I wasn't shocked to be leaving Morganville because honestly I was expecting it.

"Tomorrow, Clairey" know that was a shock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Okay, okay plzz plzz update it'll make my day the updates before were gr8 so keep it coming plzz I need ideas for someone to be Jamie, any good ideas plzz let me know **** x x x**

**Thanks and CHECK OUT MA PRO FOR PICKS :p**

**RXR **

**Xxxx **

**Goldengirl303 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okkk soo here's the update :P xx**

**Thanks sooo much for your reviews makes me sooo happy **

**Still lookin for ideas on where Claire, Rex and Amy could visit and also any sorta people u imagine Jamie as! **

**Plzz plzz need ur advice!**

**Xxx**

**Goldengirl303**

**Xxx**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_I didn't even dare to look up at the speed he was going. Its not that I don't like going fast cause I do its just that well its pitch black outside and I'm sitting without a seatbelt. If we crashed we'd make a great wee snack for the vamps._

_"Where are we?" I asked Rex sleepily._

_"Nearly home Claire Bear" he answered wearily "Amy's packing our stuff Amile has given us permission to leave" he sighed I knew he must be happy about this getting out off this danger site he was so protective of Amy and me it was unbelievable._

_"When?" was my only answer I wasn't shocked to be leaving Morganville because honestly I was expecting it._

_"Tomorrow, Clairey" know that was a shock_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

I could hear the dull thrum of the engine, everyone in the car was so quiet. Amy who was sitting shot gun hadn't even leaned over to turn on the radio. Everyone was tense in case of something happening before we could leave. Amile had agreed that we couldn't forget any of our experiences in Morganville and as long as no one ever found out about the secret blood sucking vamps that lived here.

I was sitting in the back with Jamie driving, which I was very surprised with until Rex told me that he would rather sit in the back and spend some quality time with his li'l sis, so basically he felt that if some threat approached, that I would end up being the one to be attacked because it usually was, he would be able to protect me easily.

Amy was sitting shotgun as always. Turned out that Jamie was Amy's cousin of sort her mother, who had passed away when she was born, had a brother named Kevin who was Rex's Dad. The two had grown up together but hadn't heard form each other since Amy's dad died of cancer four years ago.

Amy had a tragic past losing both her parents young but this never seemed to phase her anymore, every so often when someone mentioned them she would shiver and her eyes would tear up, but then she would smile and plaster on a brave face and would be fine within minutes. That was Amy tough, kind, loving and very protective.

The car pulled out at some sort of stop sign beside this big barrier. Like the ones you get before you cross a big bridge. Amile was standing right there in a full white suit looking like perfection itself. Her hair was tied back in a French braid and her teeth were gleaming in the light it was a foggy day today and the sun was behind the clouds so all Amile had for coverage was a cream colour, very glamorous sun umbrella.

Myrinn was also with her accompanied by the not so lovely Oliver. Myrinn was wearing an old surfer shirt with some old oxford dreams and wait for it... An umbrella hat.-(**look on pro for pic**)- You know the ones with the little plastic strap around your head then the stick things that pop out and connect to the wee umbrella. I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my mouth. Most vampires were weary of Myrinn because he was so crazy, although people like me just new he had always been that way. Myrinn looked over towards me, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Loving the hat Myrinn" was al that I could manage between my laughing.

Everyone else burst into laughter even Amile and Oliver had let out a very small chuckle.

Well everyone except Myrinn that is who tapped his foot and said "Well its good to stay safe in the sun Claire" that though just started more laughter form me until I eventually stopped and my laughter became sad little hiccups trying to stop myself from crying. I had moved here when I was sixteen and know look at me I was eighteen and leaving this hell hole. I know I should be happy and I truly am its just that leaving here will be finally letting go of all the good times I had once had here.

Jamie was having a very scary conversation with Oliver about something that shocked me more than Myrinn's hat. Oliver was warning Jamie about my safety I mine MY safety I didn't expect Oliver to be the one worrying about that, if anything it was Amile and Myrinn I expected that from.

Then as if on cue Amile stepped forward saying "Now, Claire dear I want you to take great care and be careful of where you go. We are not the only vampire community around here and some are worse than ours, less safe." She stopped to shake her head and let out a sigh "Although saying that there are many other vampire community's where everyone are equal and you would be more than safe"

I nodded along to everything Amile said I was listening intently. It really quiet saddened me that this could be the last time I would ever see her again, I doubted that though I believe that one day Morganville will call on us once again because it just can't seem to survive without us.

"Yes my Claire I strongly agree with what Amile says, be careful, I wanted to come along with you but,." I chocked then and Rex had to come around and pat my back rougher than I would of liked. He had a stupid grin on his face that made me think he found me nearly chocking to death funny

"You're not... I mean not that I don't want you to but, erm yeah well…"

Myrinn interrupted my babbling

"But, Amile said that I would be needed here more and that you would visit and that you would keep in touch by that thing you like to call the inter-web"

"Internet Myrinn" I laughed then I stepped forward and gave him a big bear hug, one so tight that actually hurt my arms a little. He hugged back though without hesitation and if I didn't know him better then I would say his eyes were watering but it was probably just the light. " Yes Myrinn don't worry You'll be hearing from me soon, just try not do anything to stupid like blow yourself up while I'm gone ok, find yourself an accomplice" I gave him one last pat on the back before stepping away and going to Amile who was smiling fondly at me.

She took my hand which still had her gold protection bracelet upon it. She clasped my hand with hers and I felt a slow squeeze and then the bracelet fluttered from my wrist and fell towards the ground before she caught it gracefully in her other hand. "Know Claire I am realising you from my hold although when you return to Morganville you shall have my protection yet again as will your family" she nodded her head towards Rex, Amy and Jamie. "I will take away my protection from the Glass house now that you are no longer accompanied with them. You shall bring your bracelet with you though wherever you go and if any vampire is to give you trouble you tell them that the daughter of the bishop" I could see everyone grimace when Amile mentioned bishop. "That the daughter of bishop has placed ultimate protection upon you and your friends, then show them the bracelet, therefore If they do not obey they shall know they will have Morganville after them for the rest of there existence" Then she took my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug. I felt strangely comfortable with hugging Amile she had become rather motherly to me in a way no one had been before. I totally loved my parents and they would always be my parents but Amile and Myrinn had become so close and protective of me recently, that you would think they were my parents.

Last of all was Oliver, he was standing beside the stop sign staring out into the distance as if thinking intently on something, but when he heard me approach his eyes snapped up to me and he gave me a rather strange look. A look completely puzzling to me.

"I am not one for goodbyes Claire, but I am sad to see you go. Though we both know that I will see you again soon this place" he gestured around the dusty road "Will forever be on you're mind, even if it is pushed way deep down inside you there will always be this thought off coming back, however much you hate this place you know its true" I looked up at Oliver and stared into his dark eyes. Eyes that really did show his true age. They held so much knowledge and secrets it was unbelievable, although the amount of years he must of lived if he was half as old as Amile, he must have seen a heck of a lot. He patted my back awkwardly before turning away and saying to my friends behind me "Be careful know I will keep in touch, and I believe I will be seeing you all soon as I have some unattended business I have to sort out in Dailies within the next couple of months"

Amile and Myrinn where talking with some vampire manning the gates, while both Amy and Rex where holding hands talking intimately to each other. I was staring off into the distance thinking about everything I had been through in Morganville everything with Shane and Eve and Michael, when I felt someone come up behind me.

I could feel myself tearing up so I decided not to turn around. That is until I found that Jamie was the one approaching and there was something calling me to him.

"Heya" he said quietly

"Hi" I hiccupped weakly

"Hey what's wrong babe" he slowly came up and wrapped his arms around me. That's when I lost it I turned around in his embrace and buried my head in his chest and let out all the tears I could possible. He gently shushed me and tightened me in his arms.

I stood there slowly starting to relax in Jamie's arms for about three minutes before I saw it. I was watching Oliver over Jamie's shoulder her had been staring off down the road when there was a load screeching noise and Oliver's head whipped towards the road.

He growled angrily towards the noise which just happened to be a …. Black hearse pulling up on the road to the right of me and Jamie.

Everyone's heads whipped towards the car where the doors where just being pushed open from the inside and three people where emerging. Three people that I hoped I would never see for a long time, or even ever, appeared from the car and made their way towards me and Jamie.

Oliver though was in front of us before anyone else. Showing his fangs and letting out a low menacing growl. I cast a quick look up at Jamie's face and his eyes were raging, he was staring right at Shane with such a death glare I'm surprised that he didn't just drop down on the spot. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms back the way around him so they were wrapped around his waist. I felt better having a secure hold on him. He had his arms wrapped around my neck/ shoulders, his breathing was calming down now that I was holding on to him more and that he new he could protect me

The three of them were all looking among our little group but Eve was the first to spot me.

"Claire there you are we've come to take you home, come on lets go!" Eve made motions with her hand towards the car and looked like she was about to make her way towards me before she saw Oliver's glare and backed off.

The fact that she made it sound like she was trying to save me from my family rather than take me away from them angered me more. More than them ruining a moment like this.

"Piss off Eve and stay the hell away from me!" I clung on tighter to Jamie who was running his hands up and down my arms whispering for me to calm down. We both seemed to be getting closer every minute of the day I mean hell I had only met the guy last night.

"Claire come on babe me and you need to sit and talk about us , because I miss you baby I really do" Shane held out his arms to me. His fangs were hidden and his eyes where the normal colour but I couldn't get the image of his face as he kissed my neck. The awful feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that if I didn't get away from him he was going to bite me.

"Cut the crap Shane! There's no US, US was over the minute you decided that Eve was more fun than the little "KID" that you had wrapped around your finger the whole time, how long where you planning on not telling me?" I was raging I wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad. That was until Jamie interfered

"Look mate if you and you're wee P.A.L's don't piss off fright know there ain't nothing you are gonna be able to do to protect you're sick like cheating ass!"

I have no idea how Jamie managed to sound so calm and collected while still getting a deadly message across.

Then Rex stepped forward along with Amy, Amile and Myrinn. And I mean we were all one scary bunch.

"Goodbye, Shane"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sooo sorry I aint like updated in a while but I Love this chapter personally. Sooo plzz R&R and any ideas are more than welcome!**

**Pictures are on ma pro if you take a look !**

**ENJOY **

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

We were a few miles out of Dallas, Rex was driving humming along to himself and Amy had nodded off with her head against the window. I was sitting in the back beside Jamie I had my body facing him with my legs draped in his lap.

"Okay would u rather..." I stroked my chin slowly while I was thinking "Run around New York naked as the day you were born or have a wee session of tonsil tennis with Myrinn" I asked Jamie with such a straight face I was proud of myself. I nearly faulted at the look of disgust that flew through Jamie's face when I mentioned the li'l session with Myrinn, it was comical.

"New York" Said Jamie carefully "Myrinn isn't really my type" I couldn't help but snort at that he really did crack me up, and I also heard a rather load chuckle echo from the front drivers seat.

"Okay then Claire, would you rather… Constantly be constipated or eat a cockroach?" Jamie looked at me expectantly and cocked one eyebrow towards me, the only sign he was joking was his eyes.

"Ewww you're sooooo gross man!" I laughed and kicked him gently with one of my feet that were still sitting comfortably in his lap, he placed his hands over them to stop me inflicting any more harm on him.

"You didn't answer the question though?"

I sighed "Okay, okay have to be the cockroach, still I mean Ewww"

The rest of the drive went on like this; Rex told us that we were to be staying at a B&B. There wasn't anything spooky about this B&B though thankfully it was friends of the family that own it. It was my mother's aunt and uncle that owned it.

About five miles away from the B&B Amy turned up the radio and on came one off me and Amy's favourite songs EVER, which of course meant that we all had to sing along…

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go (we got the club like)

(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fu—

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah_

_We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go (we got the club like)_

(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fu—

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (ahh!)

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (uh-huh, ha-ha)

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Pretty girls everywhere  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Got our friends, got the night  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We'll be alright

Amy and I were screaming our lungs out singing along as tunefully as we could, even at the chorus Jamie and Rex sang along. By the time the song had finished and we arrived I was puffed out, taking deep breaths. For once in a long time I felt free and happy, I think I could get used to this…..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I lay in the small cosy warm bed waiting for Amy to finally finish her shower. Me and Amy were sharing a small room, the only furniture two single beds separated only by one beside table, then a small chest of drawers and a desk coupled with a small mirror on the wall. There was a door to the left which led to the long barrow hall which at the other end the boys room was. Then there was a door to the right which led to the small en suite.

The welcome to the Riverside Bed and Breakfast had been strangely comforting me and Rex both received hugs from the elderly couple and gave welcoming smiles to Amy and Jamie.  
We'd then been shown our rooms, afterwards having dinner. Amy and I helped my great aunt Lisa, with the dishes. While Rex, Jamie and My great uncle James took of to watch a football game on TV in the living room. At about 10 everyone had said goodnight and retired to bed. Amy had gone for a shower witch left me here lying in bed waiting for her to be done.

We were only staying here in Dallas for a day or two before catching a plane to Las Vegas. Jamie had fixed us a rented house to stay in for a couple of months just outside of Vegas in a quiet we spot were the nearest house was one/two houses away*.

Amy's steps into the small room woke me from my thoughts.  
"Heya babe how'z ya'll feelin?" Her gentle voice soothed me and all I could do to replay is nod my head robotically. She was wearing a pair of pink 72, shorts with a matching t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her face was free of all make up, she looked so young and innocent right there it really brought me back to the endless sleepovers we used to share. Gossiping, laughing and paying games like, snog, marry or avoid and truth or dare.

She came over to my bed and sat beside me wrapping her small arms around my waist and gave a gentle squeeze, comforting and loving. Then came the unexpected squeal.  
" OMG I forgot VAMPIRE DIARIES is on the night we cannot miss it!" she stood flapping her hands about excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning. "Damon OMG is no firkin SEXY, Orite so get you're but into that shower while I grab us some marshmallows and chocolate and if you don't hurry up I WILL start without you!" I stood up chuckling at her antics and made my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately I wasn't going fast enough for Amy and she nearly pushed me into the bathroom herself.

"I'm gonna tell Rex about you're affair with Daman Salvatore" I couldn't help laughing out before entering the en suite. Not a moment to soon because I heard a faint thump of a pillow hitting the door and a distant laugh from Amy.

I took my shower quickly not wanting to be nagged at by Amy for missing something . I threw on a pair of pyjamas Amy had left on the toilet seat for me (**Pic's on profile)**. Then brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail at the top of my head.

When I opened the door into the room I was welcomed with the smell of melted galaxy chocolate. Amy was sitting on the floor that now had all our blankets and pillows on it under the covers, she was sitting right opposite the TV with a bowl of marshmallows ,and a bowl of melted chocolate in the middle. I snuck in beside her with the chocolate and marshmallows in the middle, just as it started with last time on vampire diaries. As soon as Damon popped up Amy let out a sigh and said proudly "He is just so damn hot" I couldn't help laughing and throwing a marshmallow at her.

The rest of the night went on like this until it finished, and then we sat and played truth or dare. This included a dare in which Amy had to go threw to the boys' room and, to find them sound asleep gently snoring, draw on their faces with her old bright make up. I couldn't help joining her because it was just so hilarious. We gave Rex a moustache, bright pink cheeks and lip lined his lips. We gave Jamie Amy Winehouse eyes, a gotie and wrote "I secretly LOVE men" on his forehead. I'm surprised that the boys never woke up with our loud giggles and shushed voices; thank god none of them are light sleepers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning I shuffled downstairs in my slippers to hear to raised voices in the living room. I ran in and fell to the floor in hysterics because there in the room stood Rex and Jamie, in front of the mirror complaining loudly on their make up jobs.

As soon as Rex spotted me and my laughing he let out a load playful growl and ran towards me tickling me till I could hardly breathe. "Was this you Claire bear cause if it was then you are in big trouble?"

"SAY CHEESE" Amy squealed as she skipped into the room camera in hand. Rex jumped up to go after her and Jamie turned towards me, not before I jumped onto his back though and held on. Rex who was close to me and Jamie looked towards Amy and the camera. She had placed it down on the table where it was making a count down sort of ticking noise and came to jump onto Rex's back to. Wow this would make one amazing picture.

"CHEESE!" Amy and me screeched towards the camera and the boys groaned in protest.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, there is really no excuse basically I'm just being plain lazy and have very bad writers block, I would be like totally grateful for ideas and stuff so yeah RXR and I have decided I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews! And I will if I do get reviews update as quick as possible, that's a promise… okay soo here we go!

**OHH ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA READER?**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

…

'_Since the return from her stay on the moon  
she listens like spring and she talks like June,_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey'_

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the chorus

'_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourse…' _

**BEEEEEP!**

Whoops okay got a little carried away there, I swerved gently away from the car pulling out from a parking space and waved apologetically. I shook my head and sighed and pulled into one of the spaces closest to the small shop.

I reached over and picked up Amy's favourite designer pink purse which I was 'Borrowing' for a few days and sipped up my jacket.

Some guys where eyeing up Rex's car, yet I ignored them pulling up my hood against the rain and awkwardly jogging into the shelter and warmth of the small scale supermarket. There where only a few people in the shop as it was still early morning and I had unfortunately been forced out to get something for breakfast for the rest of the gang.

I found my self rushing round the small isle with a basket of ingredients for pancakes and a packet of a dozen eggs in my hand when I came into force of what felt like a wall, I heard the eggs crack.

My checks burned red , I ducked my head covering my face with my hair and focusing on keeping my balance in my heels. Directly in front of my shoes where a pair of sparkling clean white converse, letting my eyes wander up the person before me I saw, a pair of dark baggy designer jeans hanging low on the ass, I well filled out Henley's jumper the sleeves rolled up in a laid back attitude arms strong with pale white flesh.

My eyes jumped to his face a cool calculating expression haunted his dark red eyes. I took a step back, hand instinctively jumping to my silver charm necklace from Rex for memories and protection he said. The corners of his lips turning into a small smirk, the contrast of his jet black hair made his face look even paler.

Vampire…

He bent down to pick up my eggs slowly taking his time. Quick as lighting I whipped my phone my back. Holding it tightly in my hand behind my back I unlocked it with out a sound clicked on Jamie's number and clicked on send text my fingers finding the buttons quickly. He straightened up again and looked at me just as my finger slipped from H and pressed send. The guilty _Bing_ of the phone attracted his attention and his eyes flicked towards the hand behind my back.

'Mademoiselle, your'oeufs' French lightly covered his accent and what I normally found really hot (the French accent) chilled me to the bone the way it rolled of his tongue.

I snatched the eggs from him, my hand brushing against his he watched for a shiver or a sign of me being nervous or scared but really I was just majorly pissed off. Stupid dam vampire couldn't leave me alone I just came here to get some breakfast not get drunk by some freaky French vampire.

'Well there smashed now aren't they' I huffed loudly as I stomped to get more eggs while muttering under my breath 'ya stupid ass blood sucker' This was obviously a mistake as it lead the bloodsucker to think he should fallow me around the isle's like a puppy. Once sure the nosey shopping assistant was no where around I turned on him.

'Now you what the hell are you thinking running around in the day with you're red eyes and white skin you're basically sticking a sign to your head saying 'I drink blood mercilessly''

He chuckled darkly 'you know what I am?'

'Yeah you stupid idiot of course I do' I tried to shove away from him but he spun round and grabbed onto my arm.

'Get your hands off me' I said coolly I new this needed to be addressed carefully yet not showing any fear, I learned that from Myrinn.

Holding tighter onto my arm he said 'Oh and what you going to do about it'

'Torch you alive' the voice came from behind me and a warm hand slipped comfortingly around my waist.

'I will get Amile on you.' I said doing my best impression of the white which her self. I worked and he let go instantly looking stunned. Jamie pushed me slightly behind him in a protective manner

'How do you Amile?' he said quietly

'she's a close friend of mine' I replied

'You lie.'

'Oh really are you sure about that'

He shook his head slowly

'In fact I think Myrinn is the one for this one Claire what do you think' Jamie said dangerously.

At the name of Myrinn the vampire literally fell against the isle off hot chocolate sashes and I hurried to pick them up.

'No…you can't not possible he's dead… ill... turned me… gone'

'Trust me Myrinn is not dead, to Claire lets say he is sort of her, adapted father' Jamie added stepping towards him

Finished I stood up and dragged Jamie back away from the vamp, 'Jamie, come on lets go Amy and Rex Will be starving he didn't hurt me, and he isn't going to lets go' I sighed gently

'Yeah you're right, the vamp's obviously mixed up, we're leaving later any way' Jamie made it sound as if leaving was his idea I just shook my head and walked towards a till placing down my basket and then paying.

'Claire I let you go for what, 15 minutes to the shop and you manage to find the first vampire on this entire trip and entirely confuse him' Jamie swung his arm around my shoulders.

'How did you know to come?' I laughed of his comment.

'Well I woke up late this morning to find no waft of food, I went in search to your room to find you not there and to have a blank text thought just in case better check your okay I know what you and trouble are like' he laughed gently.

'How did you get here I took Rex's car?'

'I took my bike' he pointed towards his baby.

'Ahh my night in shining armour rushing to save me on his shiny new motorbike' I laughed but secretly touched he had gone to the trouble just to check I was alright.

'Hell yeah' he agreed laughing

I stood on my toe's and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and whispered a small thank you in his ear before turning away and heading to Rex's car.

I started up the engine and waved to Jamie behind me on his bike.

As I pulled out of the parking lot I sung along to the song.

_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know, that you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now, just take your time,  
Wherever you go._

The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore.

They start in my toes,  
Make me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.  
  
_What am I gonna say,  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just...mmm._

And it starts in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.

Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da.

I've been asleep for a while now.  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.

It starts in my soul,  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight.

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever you go,  
Always know,  
'Cause you make me smile even just for a while. 

The whole way home I cought myself looking into the wind mirror back at Jamie with his name in my head the whole time I song the song, when I pulled in the drive way I had a smile on my face and a smile in my heart….. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Okay so tell me what you thought when I get 5 REVIEWS I will UPDATE! thankz xxx 


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes I stay up at night wondering how things could have been, was there anything I should have done differently. People say everything happens for a reason yet sometimes I just wish I knew that reason. I mean why the hell did it have to be me that ended up with the, cheating scum of a boyfriend, backstabbing bitch of a best friend and to make everything even dandier I'm friends with a bunch of crazy ass vampires. Life's hard is what Rex says but you just have to play the card you dealt.

This trip has turned out to be just the holiday I needed. A break from the crazy testing of Myrinn and the harsh expectations of Amile, I got a job as a temp in one of the big city buildings, its pretty simple for me but it's meant to be a holiday. Me and the guys are staying in a place called Oklahoma its nice there warm and friendly yet people don't hover or stick their nose in your business unless you count my boss Daisy, she acts like she cares so much about my life when I know she's really just looking for new juicy gossip about the mysterious young girl from Morganville.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp Pp

"Amy get your pretty ass out of that bathroom KNOW" my voice rung through the house Rex and Jamie were still sleeping I was meant to be getting ready for work but I wasn't doing much productive sitting outside the bathroom door oh the joys of sharing the one bathroom.

"I don't know about you Am's but I have a life and that life includes a job that I cannot be late for!" the door nearly hit me on the face when she kicked it open. Sat on the toilet seat Amy wore her juicy jogging bottoms and a lazy vest top with her lazy yesterday's hair she still managed to look stunning. I on the other hand with my crazy top hair and morning breath felt like the ugly step sister. Amy didn't bother to move from plucking her eyebrows in the mirror as I jumped in the shower. She then sat on the toilet seat and talked to me through the shower curtain.

"I do have a job thank you very much, my job is to make sure this place is spotless and that there is always food on the table" she huffed to herself, she wasn't the only one who couldn't function properly in the morning without her coffee.

"You doing much today then?" I asked

"Nahh might go out shopping for a but Rex has to work so me and Jamie are gonna go out and get something for lunch"

"When does Rex get off from work tonight then? Maybe we could go out for dinner or something to night my treat" It would be a good way to properly talk everyone had been so busy with work and everything just know.

"Ohh lucky us that'll be a MacDonald's then ehh?" she giggled to herself "Sorry darlin' but as nice as that sounds you cant take us out tonight you have plans"

"I do?" trust Amy to just expect me to go along with her crazy ideas.

"Yesss you do you just don't know what they are yet"

Sighing I grabbed my towel and left to get dressed

"Make us a coffee as well will you Amy?"

Amy made a soft sound of conformation before treading downstairs. With a smile on my face I got dressed and put on a light layer of make up just enough to hide last night's nightmares. Humming along to my music I curled my hair lightly and added a touch of gloss to my lips. After my coffee and light chatter with Amy, Rex padded down stairs wearing only his stripy boxers.

"Morning hunny bunch" he said gruffly ruffling my hair on his way to the coffee machine.

"Godsake Rex go put some clothes on. Now sorry cant stay and chat I got work"

The rest of the day at work was just the same as normal I worked at an average pace not rushing myself just taking my time. Sometimes I really miss the thrill of a challenge though working with Myrinn had always had an exciting edge to it we were always on the verge of making a brilliant new discovery. At lunch Jamie texted me asking when I'd be home, while Daisy then went on to question me on my love life.

I decided to take a small detour on the way home, Jamie wouldn't be to happy if he found out though every since the 'incident' involving the rouge vampire at the shop. But I was really craving chocolate and I know for a fact we have none in the house so a short stop to gas station on the way home.

I turned into the old dirty gas station and put on my sunglasses. The sun was bright in the sky today and it was hot, really hot! I could smell the rusty yet amazing smell of petrol in the air. I walked into the little shop and bought a few packets of crisps, some chocolate and four bottles of Pepsi. As I turned round a group of people caught my eye through the dirty stained glass door. After one look my head whipped back around. I knew who it was three people two dicks and one bitch.

Eve was holding Michaels hand and Shane was walking slightly behind both of them with a smug smile plastered on his face. Not one of them had noticed me yet, though I put on my sunglasses and tied back my hair, I picked up a big floppy hat of the shelf and shoved it on my head. I went to the counter and the old man eyed me up and down, I leaned forward, heated up my accent and said "Hi ya'll, pump fourteen please and can I get a bag for all this stuff please" I heard the dim ding of the bell above the door ring.

I seen Eve go into the girls toilet in the corner of my eye, then shortly after I wouldn't of thought anything of it if he hadn't went through the door with the girl picture to the front of it. He went into the same toilet as Eve.

My breath sharpened and I counted to ten in my head,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey ya'll I'm pretty sure I heard a scream from the girls toilets sir, did ya?" I said loudly in my fake accent, to catch Michael's attention. His head whipped round in confusion and worry because he hadn't heard any thing and he was probably scared for his sacred, fat cow Eve!

Then I counted to five,

.

.

.

.

.

I slowly walked into the ladies toilets, shoulders back and straight, heels clicking my pony tail swishing behind me. Michael was standing back straight staring straight at the two of them. Shane had eve against the wall and was kissing down her neck, she had her hands wound in his hair.

Beep…

Crap. My Phone rang out loud and clear. Everyone's head snapped towards me.

"Well this is awkward" I said gently still with the fake accent it was obvious they didn't know who I was yet. I must look a picture though beetroot face Giant sunglasses covering half my face and the giant pink sunhat.

"Sorry but, you are?" asked the Slut aka Eve.

I had to stop the growl that was forcing its way up my throat.

"Sorry I'm just the girl that really needs a piss" I reply hands slowly turning to fists

"Alright sorry" Eve grabbed Shane's shoulder dragging him out of the small cubical. Michael seemed frozen on the spot staring at me. I nervously played with the end of my jumper until eve pulled him out with a huff.

I sat in the toilet stall hands shaking until I managed to calm down. I could hear them outside the toilets. Eve sounded more pissed that her quickie in the toilet had been disturbed than the fact that her boyfriend wasn't falling to his knees and begging for her to leave Shane and be with him again. In fact Michael seemed to be holding his ground, even with Eve begging him to understand it was a mistake. All Michael seemed to repeat was "You promised, you both promised"  
Well I'm glad to know that it wasn't just me that caused the drama in the glass house. It was hard not to feel sympathetic for Michael it must have been as hard for him as it was for me yet what I don't understand is that he let it go on for so long. I guess he must really love Eve.

Sorting out my jumper I nudged open the door and quietly made my way through the three of them to the exit. I could tell Michael was still looking at me though I could feel his heavy vampire gaze. It's an awful feeling that I am in fact almost used to.

Just as I'm about to leave the door there's a call from the man at the desk, "Excuse me miss but the hat?" I laughed god shoplifting was not another thing I wanted to add to my list of wrong doings.

"Oh I am terribly sorry sir forgot I even had it on, I'll leave it though, its not my colour.

With that it was homeward bound. It felt like I had dreamt up the whole visit to the gas station, how I kept my calm is unknown to me. Being that close to Shane though hurt like hell, I had this urge to just turn back and throw myself into his arms. That is if they weren't already holding eve.

I was just turning out from the station when there was a sharp knock on my window. I even checked my head to see if I had really taken of the stupid pink hat, when I turned and saw Michael standing outside my car window. Rolling down the window I said "can I help you sir?" he was totally oblivious to the fact that he was talking to me Claire Danvers someone he had once treated like a sister. "I'm sorry you don't even no me but I was wondering if you were going my way, its just I had a fight with my frie- some people and I can't really bare sharing a car ride back with them.

"Well where are you headed my I ask?"

"A hotel not far form here named Bare Head?"

"Yeah I know the place, jump in"

The hotel was actually completely different way from my house but I felt so sorry for Michael right then that I couldn't help myself.

"Not to be nosey but it seemed like shit really hit the fan back there?" I asked gently, curiosity leaking into my words.

"You noticed that hu?" He sounded royally depressed.

"Well yeah it was kinda hard not to notice hun"

It was silent fro a bit then he asked out of the blue "Did you really hear a scream from the bathroom or did you know what was going on in there" it was clear that this had been bugging him.

"Well you guys were holding hands walking In and then they both snuck into the toilets together? It seemed a bit wired to me so I thought it would be better for you to check it out." " I really am sorry"

He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair.

"Its okay, it isn't your fault"

"Well you know what it isn't your fault either I bet you anything, that the only thing running through your mind right know is 'oh god why whats wrong with me, why does she need someone else, am I not god enough yadda yadda yadda'" I made my voice higher and more dramatic sounding and he laughed.

"Oh god how do you know this?" he asked smiling. It seemed like he hadn't smile like that for a while and even though the last time I had seen him he'd slapped me like a bitch and carried me off to my big bad vampire ex, I smiled to because this was nice us laughing together like old times.  
"Lets just say I've been there"

"I don't believe that what guy would have to cheat, when he has a beauty like you?" Oh my god was Michael flirting with me; to his credit he still doesn't seem to know who I am.

"Ohh hun I ask myself that question every day" I smile over at him then turn into the hotel.

"You know you remind me of someone I used to know" his face turns sad.

I have to talk around the sudden lump in my throat "Oh what happened to her?"

"She's gone know" he said slowly.

"Well she must have been one hell of a girl, if she's got you looking like that know she's gone, but I know that if she's like me then she wouldn't want you having your own little pity party she'll most likely just want you to be happy, wherever she is."

He's in a daze as he thanks me and hops out the car. I am to, I'm on auto mode as I drive home and lay in my room. I stay in that daze the rest of that night until everyone goes to bed and I sit in the living room on my own. That's when the silent tears fall for the friend I had lost. I never thought about it before but I really did miss Michael. I missed the gentle sound of him strumming on his guitar through the night. Or his wise words whenever something went wrong. I miss that he always seemed to know what to do to keep us all together and safe. What did her ever do to deserve what has happened to him.

I don't notice that Jamie is there until he sits on the sofa next to me and it dips slightly. I look up and he notices my tear stained face. "Hey darlin' what wrong hunny, whatever it is don't cry I'm hear its okay."

He let me lean on his shoulder as I cried and then when I got my breathing under control I simply said "I just miss them all so much and I know I shouldn't and I hate that I do, but god I wish I could just go back to the way it was before."

"I know Claire, I know"

After crying for so long I'm exhausted and Jamie's soft regular breathing was so soothing I feel asleep on his chest.

…..

"Claire … Claire hunny wake up" Amy was whispering from the doorway I moaned and snuggled deeper into my comfy pillow.

"Claire, Rex is up you might want to move before he finds you sleeping….well hear" Amy was really starting to piss me off all I wanted to do was sleep and I am so cozy I could stay here for ever. That is until I hear the other groan from beside me. I slowly look up to find that my pillow was in actual fact Jamie's arm. Detangling myself from the spooning cuddle I was currently in with Jamie. I moved without waking him to sit in the chair opposite him. Just in time for Rex to come through to the living room glass of water in his hand and smile on his face. He walked to the chair I was sitting in on the way he stopped to look at Jamie asleep in only his pyjama bottoms. Smiling to himself Rex emptied his glass of water over the top of Jamie's head then continued onto sit beside me. Amy giggled then went to start the coffee pot and Jamie woke up with a start, bolting up right in the sofa. Rex laughed and set the glass down on the table.

"What the hell man!" Jamie gave his now wet hair a shake he then looked down to where I had been lying only minutes before then back up to me, a knowing smirk on his face. I gave him my best shut your face look and nodded towards Rex who was picking up the newspaper.

"Problem sleeping beauty?" Rex asked

Jamie just gave his head another shake laughing slightly. Looking straight at me he then said "I was just having a damn good dream man" He winked at me. I had to duck my head down to cover my blushing face Rex didn't seem to notice though , if he did he didn't say anything.

I looked over to Amy in the door way who had obviously noticed my exchange with Jamie as she was Silently clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay sorry it took so long to update I have no excuse. But the I am a pure a simple review addicted so please R&R !

I am soo sorry to say but I do not own any of the characters in this story except the idea of rex's character and Amy.

Yeah so review please all ideas are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so sorry for not updating; all characters belong to the almighty Rachel Caine, but the new ones such as Amy and Jamie etc are all mine mwahhahha!

Please review though people its what gives me the inspiration to write! That and my new sexy boyfriend! ;) Hope everyone had a great holiday!

ANY IDEAS QUESTION ARE WELCOME

ALL OUTFITS ON MY PRO!

_"Claire, Rex is up you might want to move before he finds you sleeping….well hear" Amy was really starting to piss me off all I wanted to do was sleep and I am so cozy I could stay here for ever. That is until I hear the other groan from beside me. I slowly look up to find that my pillow was in actual fact Jamie's arm. Detangling myself from the spooning cuddle I was currently in with Jamie. I moved without waking him to sit in the chair opposite him. Just in time for Rex to come through to the living room glass of water in his hand and smile on his face. He walked to the chair I was sitting in on the way he stopped to look at Jamie asleep in only his pyjama bottoms. Smiling to himself Rex emptied his glass of water over the top of Jamie's head then continued onto sit beside me. Amy giggled then went to start the coffee pot and Jamie woke up with a start, bolting up right in the sofa. Rex laughed and set the glass down on the table._

_"What the hell man!" Jamie gave his now wet hair a shake he then looked down to where I had been lying only minutes before then back up to me, a knowing smirk on his face. I gave him my best shut your face look and nodded towards Rex who was picking up the newspaper._

_"Problem sleeping beauty?" Rex asked_

_Jamie just gave his head another shake laughing slightly. Looking straight at me he then said "I was just having a damn good dream man" He winked at me. I had to duck my head down to cover my blushing face Rex didn't seem to notice though , if he did he didn't say anything._

_I looked over to Amy in the door way who had obviously noticed my exchange with Jamie as she was Silently clapping her hands and jumping up and down._

Chapter 12

Ever since the night I had slept with Jamie things had been different, and by slept I do only mean we slept there was absolutely no funny business! It was the little things that I started noticing more like the way he would always text me to make sure I was okay, or the fact that his hands now seemed to rest for longer than necessary on my waist or shoulders, he was turning it up on the flirting scale to. Not that I wasn't enjoying the new take of events but it seemed that Rex was noticing too and he didn't at all seem to like it. I mean he is waayyyy to over protective, come 'on I know he loves me and everything it's just I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I did alright in the town filled with vampires without him. Not that I would ever tell him that, he'd definitely blow a fuse.  
Amy seemed to find the whole thing hilarious like the other day when I was on dinner duty I was cooking the soup at the stove when Jamie reached for the salt which was in front of the stove to my right, he'd stood right at my back and reached in front of me, his breath had been hot against my ear when he whispered "God everything here looks just so darn delicious" Then Rex decided that would be the perfect time to check on the food. I'd elbowed Jamie out of the way but not quick enough for Rex not to notice our earlier hmm … Position. He'd said stiffly "Oooh I am so sorry to interrupt you both"  
I'd simply stated there was nothing to interrupt while the two boys eyed each other up, I pretended not to notice the tension in the room. Jamie turned away leaving the forgotten salt on the counter stating happily "oh and the food looks quite good to Claire"  
Blushing profusely I kept my eyes down on the soup while Rex made a grab for Jamie and soon locked his head in his arms, they scuffled around for a while in an almost brotherly way before Amy came in stating sharply that if either of them broke anything there wouldn't be anymore male pride left for them to fight over.

So I'd say things were going good. "Claire!" wait hold that thought.

Following Rex's voice to the living room I saw him with a funny look on his face holding his phone out towards me.  
"There's a man here asking if I know a woman with medium light brown her and huge sunglasses who gave him a lift home sometime last week says he 'accidently' picked up on of my self defence cards in the car"

Caught.

I grabbed the phone out of Rex's hand and left the room feeling everyone's heavy gaze, Jamie's in particular. I went outside and sat on the front door steps already feeling the heat of the mid afternoon sun.  
"Hello?"I questioned although I had a fair guess as to who was going to be on the other end of the phone; he hadn't left my thoughts since I dropped him of at that stupid fancy hotel, Michael.

"Hi I'm sorry but you probably don't remember me but I'm the guy you drove home the other day" his voice was questioning

"Yes" I said waiting

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe meet up with you somehow, the people I am with just now, well we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye and…"

"Your looking for some proper company, I mean to talk to someone who doesn't treat you like shit on their shoe?" I said knowingly

"Exactly, I mean obviously it's a long shot, I mean you were probably glad to be rid of me when you dropped me off but I would like to say thank you in a better way than just over the phone"

"Okay well when are you wanting to see me?" I wasn't sure about this but I mean what harm could it do?

"Well tonight really?"

I coughed loudly trying to cover up the loud intake of breath, how would I get out without everyone wanting to come with me. I swear it's sometimes like living in a cage that's one of the reasons I like working because its one of the only times I can get out and for a while and not be questioned on it.

"Okay right here's the plan, you phone me on my phone in half an hour and we can discuss plans?"

He laughed on the other side of the phone "I feel like I'm planning to sneak you out of your prison or something, why can't we just talk now?"

"Yeah, you have no idea" I said with a laugh. He soon agreed to phone back in half an hour and tried to cool myself down and calmly walk back into the living room as if there was nothing unusual.

On the way to the kitchen in search of a cool drink I placed Rex's phone in his outstretched palm.

After splashing some water on my face and downing around three glasses of water I went to sit back in the living room. It was silent. "Soo Claire, care to share?" Amy question lightly I could tell she was about to explode waiting for the information.

"Yeah sorry it was just a poor guy who needed a lift home" I said lamely.

"Did you know him?"

"Was he old?"

"Where did you take him?"

"Did he hurt you?"

The questions where flying at me from both Jamie and Rex, if I wasn't scared shitless I would of laughed at their faces Rex looked as if smoke should be blowing out of his ears and Jamie's stone expression was almost the same I can see now why they're friends.

"No he was em lovely, polite and everything just to a hotel, he was just a guy no biggie"

"Was he hot?" Asked Amy enthusiastically earning a hard look from Rex, ignoring him Amy nodded towards me. I thought of Michaels gorgeous blonde curls and piercing blue eyes offft and the abs, the subtle muscle enhanced by his tighter fitting shirt, no where as big as Shane's but still pretty impressive.  
Shaking away the thoughts I smiled and winked at Amy "Yeah I guess so he was pretty hot" she giggled and smiled back.

"I knew it!" I laughed

That's when Jamie exploded "God Claire did no one ever teach you stranger danger!"

With that everyone just started laughing the tense atmosphere gone. Then my phone rang from upstairs jumping up and as I half ran half jogged up to my room I heard someone mutter about me being popular or something but I was too busy taking the stairs two at a time to reply.

"Hello?"" I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Hi again, so are you free to talk now or do I have to send a rescue team to break you out" It was funny talking like this with Michael again it reminded me of old times. The nights when I couldn't sleep and he well couldn't sleep –you know due to the fact he was a vampire and all- and we would just sit and exchange playful banter or just together, relish in the peacefulness of the night. I wonder if we would still talk like this if he knew who it was he was really talking to.

"Rescue team?" sarcasm dripped from my words.

"Oh well I know some people"

"And I'm sure you do"

"Okay so maybe that rescue team would only consist of myself and possibly the dodgy looking guy sitting in the booth beside me but I mean this team, we kick ass" I must admit that I was finding it hard not to laugh at this but I thought I could have my fun.

"And I'm sure you would"

"Okay so I'm sitting in a late night café near the gas station we met the other day and I was wondering if you would join me?" he seemed to stumble over his words. If I didn't know better I would say Michael was nervous.

"Okay and how do I know your not some creepy rapist who I dunno only wants to emm suck my blood" I reply deadpan. I heard a swift intake of breath on his end and couldn't scuffle the loud laugh that let loose after that.

He sounded almost relieved "I can promise you I am not some creepy guy who wants to suck your blood" now it was his turn to be sarcastic.

"You forgot rapist" I quipped easily.

"That either"

"Hmmm" I took a breath and I heard him take one to "okay right I'll be there in ten I know the café your talking about. I hung up shortly after that and grabbed my keys off the counter. It was just as I was leaving the room my eyes caught myself in the mirror. Shaking my head and ran back into my room. Okay so heeled boots for height, jacket with hood for hiding -also against the light rain- and sunglasses as a last resort stuff looking stupid. For protection my Amelie bracelet thingy hidden by my sleeve and my cross around my neck.

Halfway down the stairs I realised my keys were still on my bedroom unit. So it was up again. When exiting my room I collided with Rex. Height whys I reached just the top of his chest just about to his neck so I took a moment to collect myself before sweetly looking up to meet his eyes. I tried my best to convey innocence but Rex has known me ever since well ever and he just caught me with my hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"And you're going where?" his arms reached out to steady my shoulders.

"Just em out to the gas station" Do Not Look Away, Claire he can smell fear.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay caught, I'mjust headed to the café to meet with this friend from work" He was just looking down at my watching closely, so I stammered on. "Yeah its just this girl well her and her boyfriend like jusssst broke up and she hasn't been feeling to good and get this right her period is totally messed up she says she's like three weeks late or something I totally think she's preggers" His mouth hung open slightly as he stopped me.

"Okaaaay thanks Claire em just next time tell me the truth" he turned away and shook his head "Oh and next time a little less information please"

Yep I was that desperate. Let me let you in on a little secret best way to get rid of a guy fast is to say the P word. Yes one mention of periods and suddenly they remember something else they've got to be doing, score.

I didn't waste anymore time I ran down stairs and straight into my car. I turned on the radio and drove to the café. It took me a while to find the blooming place but when I did I sat in the car for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and watching the window wipers wipe away the gentle mist of rain. With one last deep breath I turned of the engine, pulling my hood up and making sure my hair covered as much of my face as possible.

Michael was sitting at the booth furthest to the back. The café place was average, with the worn looking wooden tables and well used leather chairs it made me feel a tad better it seemed to be somewhere everyone relaxed. His golden curls bounced slightly as his head darted towards me as I slid into the seat directly in front of him. " I was just about to send the rescue team" he said jokingly but I could tell he had actually been worried that I wasn't coming.

"Yeah sorry bout that, traffic was bad" I shrugged "Where's your friend?" my voice held a smile.

"Oh bert aye he's just over there" he tilted his head to the booth beside us. He'd been right the guy did look slightly dodgy with hair that looked like it had been combed I dunno maybe three years ago, and a bear belly that hung over the waist band of his jeans could be seen very easily due to the tight white wife beater he wore. He was totally oblivious to the fact that both Michael and I were openly staring at him, in fact he seemed to be oblivious to everything but the food in front of him.  
Looking back at Michael he caught my eye and winked "Quiet the man eh?" I laughed, loudly.

Shaking my head I caught his eye and said gently "So how are you doing?"  
Michael instantly started to fiddle with the small red pick he held in his hands flicking it with his fingers he looked down. "I guess I cant complain" he sighed.  
"Like hell you cant!" he looked taken aback at my outburst. I sighed "Look I don't know you, hell I only met you yesterday so I have no idea what's going on with you but I ain't stupid, I can see. It was clear to me what was, is happening with that chick your em dating?" I felt bad for being harsh but he had to hear it so I went on. "To be perfectly honest with you hun she seemed like a whore, a big one but that's not your problem, what I'm saying is that I can tell you obviously have feelings for this girl, strong feelings. But that doesn't excuse what she's done, you have every right to be upset, angry and hell even jealous, but you shouldn't just act as if it is all your own fault and that it's no big deal!"

Michael gazed at the table and he didn't lift his head as he replied. "I know we just met but you remind me of someone, I just can't place it. Your brutally honest and aren't scared of the truth" he looked to try and catch my eye but I turned my head the other way. My hood was still up but I didn't have on my sunglasses and I couldn't risk him recognising me, not now. "But your right completely right, I'm being a pussy I should man up and just leave them to go to hell its just" he took a deep breath and said softly "They're all I have left"

My heart ached right then and I longed to reach over and hug the hell out of him, tell him he still had me. I couldn't though this wasn't my place anymore; Michael had made his choice he chose them. A side of me couldn't help wondering though that if he was given another chance would still pick them?

A waitress interrupted the silence when she asked if we would like to order, I treated myself to a deluxe chocolate milkshake while Michael just asked for another coffee. We exchanged light banter while we waited for our order and laughed as 'Big Bert' ordered yet another plate of fries.

While I sucked at the cool chocolate deliciousness I could tell Michael was watching me, but I ignored it and asked if he was staying here long.

"I'm not so sure anymore what I'm going to do, the plan was to stay here a few more nights eve that's my girlfri… the person I'm staying with well she wanted to check out the shops here and well I have this gig I'm meant to be playing at in a few nights"

"A gig really? You play?"

"Yes guitar and I sing as well, its not a gig as per such I just happen to know a guy and he's asked me to play a few numbers at his pup for a few nights" I watched the slight sparkle in his eyes that seemed to appear whenever he talked about his music.

"Oh sounds impressive"

"Well its more of a hobby really" he was being modest the guy had the bloody voice of an angel no strike that more like a god!

"I bet you're good, I can tell" I tried to sound enthusiastic without sounding fake.

"Well thanks I guess, so I take it you live around here?" curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah I guess so, I've got a job not far from here nothing exciting it's mostly paperwork but it pays the rent. Me and my em friends we move around a lot haven't found the right place yet." He nodded and seemed genuinely interested.

"So how many people do you live with then?"

"Oh just the three my cousin his girlfriend and his best friend" I didn't want to go any deeper scared I'd somehow give the game away.

"Sounds cool, I lived alone for a while it was lonely" Sadness covered his face and I knew he was refereeing to the times when he had been stuck in his house living like a ghost, literally.

"Yeah I guess it would be lonely, but I mean at least you wouldn't have to fight for the bathroom every morning" I laughed thinking of Amy taking an hour each morning getting ready in the bathroom.

"Ah you see that is when the art of a rota comes in handy" we both laughed.

Michael seemed to be off in a day dream so I looked down into my glass.

All that was left of my milkshake was the white fluffy cream which had sunk to the bottom, taking the chocolate straw I had placed on the side plate I dipped it into the cream and took a small bite. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the cream mixed with the chocolate inside the biscuit straw thing and melted in my mouth. I have to come here more often; I know I'll come here after work sometime to think. I mean I love everyone at home don't get me wrong I do but a girl needs time to breath you know.

Michael's laugh was like soft bells ringing soft and soothing just like when he sung. "What? What did I miss?" I looked over at the 'Bert' guy who seemed to be just the way he was before. This only made Michael laugh even more.

"Sorry its just you've got a little em cream" his hand reached out and swabbed at the cream on my nose it was a familiar move, there was no awkward atmosphere. Until Michael seemed to have realized what he had just done his hand seemed to freeze a few inches from my face. Crap on a stick. I quickly looked down pretending to look for something in my grey purse; taking out a $10 I placed it onto the table. That should cover my half.

When I looked back up Michaels hands were back to fiddling with the pick but it was obvious that he was away with the fairies. God please, please, please don't let him recognise me come on.

It was just as I was packing away my stuff into my bag that Michael spoke, his hand reached out and sat comfortably over mine. "It's Michael by the way, Michael Glass"

I caught myself before saying I know, and instead replied "It Amy, just Amy"

"Well just Amy, I really want to thank you for everything, you didn't have to come crash my sad 'ole pity party but I'm glad you did. You've given me a lot to think about and made me realise how much of a douche bag I'm being so thanks."

I slipped my hand out from under his to heft my bag back over my shoulder.

"Well then glass boy you want a lift?" I smiled at him and turned to walk to the car. Michael placed some notes on the table and left shuffling after me.

I'd stolen Rex's ride again and I could tell Michael was appreciating the few of the sexy ass car behind me. At least I hope it was the car he was appreciating.

I climbed into the drivers seat adjusting the mirror, and Michael rode shotgun.

"This is cheesy as hell I know but we should do this again sometime, I mean before I leave. Its nice talking to someone who inst"

"A complete tool?" I supplied easily.

"Yeah, exactly"

"Yeah well you're alright glass boy" I laughed "You've got good banter for a singer" he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. He had no idea how tempted I had been to say 'vampire' and not singer. "Same place?" I asked referring to the hotel he'd been staying at before.

"No, but can we make a detour there first" he sounded confident in what he was say so I shrugged my shoulders in a what the hell way and I drove us back to the posh hotel place. I stopped the car in front of the hotel and he turned to look at me. "Would you mind waiting for me I'll be seven minutes"

I laughed at how precise he was being although I didn't doubt him "Okay I'll start the stop watch" he jumped out and I rolled down the window calling out jokingly "On your marks, get set, GO!" I could here him laugh as he jogged inside the hotel.

Shaking my head the sudden buzz of my phone alerted me to the fact that Amy was phoning.

"Hey, sweet thang what can I do for you?" I asked sarcasm filling my voice.

"Claire, where are you? I made pasta!" Amy sounded rather disgruntled.

"oh sorry Amy just stick it in the fridge I'll get it when I get back. I told Rex, I"

That's when I heard Rex shouting to Amy probably from the other room "She's meeting up with some chick from work, she's got boy issues"

"Chick?" Amy questioned lightly.

"Yeah a friend from work" I replied easily.

"Claire you don't have any friends" I knew she didn't mean to be harsh, she just sounded suspicious.

"Well thanks for that Amy!"

"Well you know what I mean Claire, come off it"

"Okay so she's really more of a college, but there was no getting out of it" my convincing tone didn't seem to be too well convincing. But Amy did seem to give up, for now.

"Okay I'm hanging up now but only because how I met your mother is starting, but I promise you Claire honey this is over" God why did Amy have to make me feel so damn guilty I wasn't really lying I was juts out with a friend, just a friend who had taken some small part in killing me, kind of.

"Okay Amy I'm letting you go now, we'll talk when I get in, bye" I hung up before she could argue with me. Looking at the dash bored seven minutes had passed and I couldn't help but laugh at how I was going to rip it out of Michael for being late.

It was then that Michael's blonde head appeared along with a dark one. I couldn't help but compare them as Michael being the angel from heaven and eve being well Satan's daughter. She certainly dressed like it. (Outfits on pro) She wore shorts like knickers, killer heel boots and a thin black vest top. She also wore a large camouflaged shirt which get this looked exactly like something that sat in Shane's closet. Bitch.

Michael caught my eye and get this, Winked. I couldn't help but laugh and give a mock salute. Eve had noticed the whole thing and she didn't seem to be a happy chappy. I couldn't help it, call me a nosy cow but I turned down the window to hear what she was saying to him.

"Michael what has gotten into you, seriously come on don't be such a party pooper, come on back up to the room? I can show you what I bought today" her voice was low , she was trying to sound sexy. It sounded more like she had a bad case of the cold.

Michael just shook her off of his arm and made his way towards the car. "Sorry Eve gotta go, got myself a hot date" Oh god he didn't. I started blushing even though he had no idea I could hear him. Crapty sheep balls.

"Michael, is that a girl in that car? I can't believe this all you have to do is ask, you don't have to go running to some slut. Just because me and Shane have quick and meaningless shag ever now and then doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!" Her voice was high and whiney now. It made me want to take the hand brake and ram it so far down her throat she would never speak again.

Michael didn't even bat an eyelid. It was almost as if he had heard it all before, he probably had. I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for this guy. How could she possibly have her head that far up her ass?

When Michael finally jumped into the car, flinging what looked like an overnight bag into the back seat; I put the car into gear and reversed so that I could turn the car to leave. Eve stood at the entrance mouth agape she looked like a fish sucking in air. Well a fish with the face of a gothic clown. "Oh and Eve?" I shouted out the window her face was confused as hell and I couldn't help but laugh as she nodded "Bite Me!"

I couldn't resist that was funny shit and damn had it felt good. Michael looked at me ludicrously and it just made me laugh even harder. Michael laughed to and it got so bad I had to pull over to calm my breathing and wipe the tears gathered in my eyes. I can't remember the last time I'd laughed that hard.

When I finally pulled up at Michaels new hotel I still gave the odd giggle.

"Listen Amy, thank you" his voice sounded genuine.

"My pleasure glass boy" I said with a laugh. "Oh and Michael" I called as he turned to leave

"Good luck"  
*

When I arrived back at the house it was quiet, too quiet.

Dropping the keys back into the small glass thing on the table by the door, I made my way to the kitchen.

"God you really are stupid aren't you? I told you to ask the girl out already in fact you said you were going to last night?" Amy's voice was soft yet disapproving I thought she was on the phone until I heard a deeper voice. Jamie.

"I don't know what your talking about" good because I didn't either.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about, don't think I didn't notice the two of you the other night all wrapped up in each other, asleep on the couch" Good god.

Leaning in closer I peaked between the door and the wall to see that Amy was sitting on top of one of the counters, she swung her legs gracefully and as she talked she pulled the tips of her hair right in front of her checking for nonexistent spilt ends. All I could see of Jamie was his strong back as he sat on the chair, legs swung up onto the table, although he acted relaxed I could almost sense how tense and anxious he was.

"Yeah, do you know she talks in her sleep?" he chuckled lightly. Okay now would really be a good time to just sink into the floor and die, oh hell what did I say. "It was pretty cute actually she said"

"Oh hey Claire what you doing?"

Bang. Crap balls my head that really hurt! "Rex! Don't sneak up on people like that" I put my hand up to my now aching head, busted.

"I'm hardly sneaking up on you, I'm just back from a jog and well you're kind of standing right in front of the kitchen door so…" Rex trailed off, he sounded like he was trying damn hard not to laugh "Oh hey is your head okay" I just grumbled in response.

Walking straight into the kitchen I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed myself some of the strongest painkillers I could find. Then walking to the sink I filled myself a glass of nice cold, fresh water.

"So Claire how was your night" Jamie sounded casual I new better.

I gulped down the painkillers and took an extra gulp of water for good measure before turning round to face them. "It was alright, more of a pity party really" I tried not to smile at the actual truth of that "Dinner in the fridge?"

Amy spoke up "Its warming up in the oven" I nodded before filling myself another glass, taking out a fork and grabbing my plate out of the oven. I then went and placed my pate opposite the seat Jamie occupied and before sitting down I shoved Jamie's long legs off from the table. He simply raised an eyebrow at me.  
"No feet where I eat"  
*

After having my tea I headed upstairs, had a quick shower and got changed into my new cosy PJ's (outfit on pro) I grabbed one of my shirts and threw it over the top as an after thought.

On my way down to the living room I couldn't stop worrying about what I had said in my sleep. God cringe worthy much. Rex was sitting in the arm chair by the couch with Amy curled up in his lap her legs hung off the side of the chair as she snuggled into his chest playing on her phone. Rex seemed to be consumed by some TV programme about the football or some sport involving a ball anyway.

I looked over at Jamie who caught my eye and winked cheekily at me, I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his face before sitting down at the same couch but different end.

We all sat together for the majority of the night flicking channels and just catching up on the down low. At about eleven Amy dragged Rex up to bed, since tomorrow was Saturday and Rex's day off Amy was treating him to a shopping trip. He was just so excited that he whined about it all night.

"You want to stick in a movie?" I asked Jamie I didn't feel like heading to bed yet.

Sure, he rose up from the end of the couch and wondered into the kitchen probably in search of more food. I stuck in my all time favourite movie, Taken.

I got back onto the couch lying down with my head on the arm rest. Then there was this weird buzzing noise and I felt around the table by head looking for the annoying noise to lazy to actually get up and look. Finally my hand came into contact with the sleek black iphone, checking to make sure Jamie was still in the kitchen I lightly presses the unlock button without swiping it so that I wasn't actually 'reading' the text just you know glancing.

"'_Now's your chance, go get 'm tiger'" _from Amy.

Oh god I was so going to kill her. Jamie wondered back into the room glancing at the tv which gave me the chance to put the phone back where I found it. "Taken?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I spotted the bowl of popcorn in his hand wondered if he would share.

"Oh nothing I just never took you for a Liam Neeson kind of girl" I sat up and crossed my legs turning to face him as he sat beside me.

"You kidding, it's his voice its like sex! Well then what kind of girl do you take me for?" I was now officially curious.

"Well I don't know quite yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out, your just full of surprises. Popcorn?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I snatched a handful and turned back to the TV. Through the film I could feel Jamie glancing at me every now and then, it made me blush just wondering why. By the time the film was finished Jamie was trying and failing to do his best Liam Neeson impression he'd been drinking the beer as well from the fridge so he was basically just embarrassing himself and it made me feel glad that tonight I had stuck to the coke.

"Right that's it I give up I'm heading to bed now I'm shattered" my head kept falling forward and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open.

"Are you kidding Claire the night is still young!" I looked at the clock two O'clock god o wonder I was nearly snoring.

"I think its time for you head to bed too Jay eh?" oh god that so didn't come out right. I must have blushed to my slipper clad feet.

"Ooh Claire is this an invitation" he started downing the eyebrow thing again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it, don't get too excited now Jamie we shall both go to our own rooms"

"Together?"

"Alone!" I was just so tired I could of fallen asleep standing right there but there was no way I was leaving Jamie down here on his own, who knows the trouble he could cause.

I stood in front of Jamie hands on hips while he tried to copy me; seemingly I looked like s sexy strict teacher. He was pretty damn drunk. Leaning forward I grabbed both hands and pulled but he was stronger and he pulled too.

I fell right into his lap. His arms snuck around my waist trapping me to him and I couldn't fight back, most likely because I didn't really want to. I was rather comfortable where I was, hands on his chest to steady myself I looked up into his eyes and they looked hungry. NOT a I'm want to suck your blood hungry, a hunger of the other kind. Suddenly one of his hands cupping the back of my head and was pulling it towards him. I had no control over myself I swear so I didn't even realise when my arms wound themselves around his neck because all of me was focused on those lips.

And then he kissed me.  
And I kissed him back.

We Kissed!

Suddenly it felt as if we couldn't get enough of each other my hands were puling him closer and the hand which rested comfortably on my hip became tighter pulling me closer. When we finally needed to breath Jamie led soft urgent kisses from my lips, down my. His hot breath in my ear was enough to give me shivers, of the good kind, down my spine. Then he whispered "Please don't leave me Claire"

I had no idea where it came from, but the need to comfort him was over whelming so I pulled back and looked into his eye. "I'm going nowhere" then I leaned in and kissed him but this time was different it was soft slow and bloody amazing. This seemed to be enough for him. I placed my head on his chest and tried to calm my breathing as gently ran his fingers through my hair.

After about five minutes of just sitting together in silence I really had to get to bed and I couldn't risk falling asleep with him and talking in my sleep, not again.

Jamie seemed to read my mind though "Let me walk milady to her room?" he asked with a wink. I nodded to tired to really speak. His kisses made my knees turn to jelly.

He walked up the stairs behind me both hands on my waist, when we got to my door I leaned into the door and he lent forward. "Goodnight Claire"

As he turned to leave I felt alone, insanely alone so "Jamie wait please stay"

He looked into my eyes "You sure?"

I was positive "Just no funny business" I tried to sound stern but it came out more of a sigh.

"Pinky promise" he said seriously.

I went straight to my bed half-heartedly trying to get off the shirt I'd had on over my tank top. I then went to one side of the bed and snuggled under the covers kicking my legs about trying to warm the cool covers. That's when he took of his shirt and god was it a sight. If I die right now I would die a happy woman. He shrugged out of his jogging bottoms leaving him in these jack will's boxers that looked mighty fine. He then flopped down onto the bed and grabbed me round the waist pulled me to his chest. He kissed me on the forehead and I was asleep, please don't talk in your sleep Claire.

_Okay so Read and Review and well happy new year! _


End file.
